Border Line Love
by ZombieKitty711
Summary: Reito, the prince of Azaka, falls in love with the prince of the opposing kingdom, Soyota. How will they continue this forbbiden love when the punishment is death? Find out.


In a castle, in the land of Azaka, lived three royals; Touka, the queen; Veronica, the princess; and Reito, the prince. They had begun a war over the death of their king to the opposing kingdom; Soyata. Reito sat in his room alone with his sister as the war commenced. "Sister, why are all the people fighting?" "Because Reito, father was killed by their king." "So they're fighting because father died?" "Yes." "How long will it last?" "I don't know, bit I hope it ends soon."

Ten years have passed since then and the war still continues. Not a month passes without an attack being ordered from one of the two kingdoms. Azaka however, has built up a resistance to the attacks, for the Soyata army has died down in vass numbers. Therefore Azaka has no need to launch an attack, but the attacks from Soyata have become rather pestery. So the Azaka royal family have decided to launch one final attack to end it all.

"So the attack will be launched two days from now at the break of dawn?" "Yes sister, the second the sun rises will be the second their kingdom falls." "Understood, I will report to mother as soon as she returns." They both exchange a nod as Veronica exits the room. Reito trails over to his window, overseeing the garden and from far away, Soyata. Reito starred as he muttered to himself. "I'm so glad this damn war will be over soon. It's gone on far longer than it should." he starred in silence out of his window until interrupted by the rustling of trees but there seemed to be no wind. He ignored it until he heard an unmistakable human voice whisper: "Merde!" he rushed to the window and opened up the glass. "Who's there!? Show yourself this instant!" he looked back and forth searching for someone until noticing the black figure to the right of him sitting on the ledge. It was a man, a blonde man, wearing all black, humped up with a small notepad covering his mouth trying to avoid being noticed. He grabbed his sword from the wall on the left and held it to the man's throat. "Who are you, and what are you doing here!? Answer me!" "Please don't kill me! I-I I was just leaving!" The man pleated with his hands up. "What were you doing here in the first place!?" "I-I was lost and was trying to find my way down, please just let me go!" "...Give me ome reason why I shouldn't kill you." he said cold and stern. "Because I'm leaving and I'll never come back and we can just forget about this whole thing!" "...Go, now before I decapitate you." The man starred at him without budging. "NOW!" "Y-yes sir!" the man fled down the side of the castle and ran towards the kingdom of Soyata. Giving Reito only one thought. He was a spy, sent by the royal family. He kept it to himself as he seen not much of a threat from the kingdom.

The next day Reito returned to his room from a meeting of discussion of tomorrow's attack. He picked up a few items here and ther tidying the place up until he heard a clear knock on the window. He glanced up to see the same man from yesterday on the ledge tapping the window. Reito drawed his sword and opened the window. "I thought you said you would never come back?" he said drawing his sword back. "N-no please, I mean you no harm! I just came to ask a favor of you!" "Favor? What kind of favor?" he said suspiciously. "I would like to ask of you that you convince the queen to call off the attacks on Soyata." "So your from Soyata? What are you, some village rat your queen sent as a spy? Is she paying you in bread crumbs?" he scoffed. "Village rat!? I have you know I am Alois, prince of Soyota and I came on my own terms! And just what are you suppose to be? The spoiled butler of Queen Touka?!" he smirked. "No, I'm the spoiled prince of Queen Touka, and for someone who wants to end a war it's not very smart to get on the prince's bad side." "O-oh! My deepest apologies sire! I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me! I just came to ask of you to call off the attacks on my kingdom, if it's not to much trouble!" he said shakingly and taking a bow on the ledge. "So your only nice now because you know I'm the prince?" Alois kept his head down. "Well for the attacks I'm afraid it's too late, my mother has already given the orders to our military." Alois gasped. "But your the prince! Can't you call them off yourself!?" "I can, but why should I?" "Why?! Because it's my kingdom, think of all the innocent people that would die!" he screamed grabbing on to the window pane. "Why do you care? Is your kingdom so small that you know each and every one of them personally?" "Well of course not bu-" "Then why should you care? Sure they're part of your kingdom, but you don't even know them! So why risk your life for them?" "Is-is that really your outlook on all of this? You'd just let everyone in your kingdom die and you wouldn't even care!?" "No, I have my mother and my sister. I would care if they died." "You know what?" he huffed. "What?" "I feel exactly the same..." Reito seemed shocked. "You do? So I'm guessing you only care about your parents?" " Parent. My father was killed when I was eight at the beginning of the war. And as a matter of fact, he was killed by your father!" "My father?! No it was your king that killed my father!" "So your king is dead?!" "Your king is dead?!" "But I was always told the king king of Azaka killed my father in cold blood...? Is that not true?!" he said quietly. "I was going to ask you the same." "So...if both of our fathers are dead, does that mean...they killed each other?" "I suppose so..." Reito said quietly. "I always thought the reason my kingdom hated yours was because yours killed my father, but I was wrong and I'm guessing you thought the same." "Exactly." "So I guess this war has now lost it's meaning." "What do you mean?" "We were fighting because we thought the other had taken the life of our king and now lives in glory in their kingdom, but turns out that's not true." "So...you don't even care that your father died?" "No, not really. I never liked my father." "Neither did I. Mine rarely every acknowledged my existence so I did the same in return. So I guess...we don't really have a reason keep fighting, do we?" Reito laughed. "Of course we do." Alois looked confused. "Like what?" "I don't want to lose. I refuse to. To Soyota, your queen, you, or anybody." Alois laughed as well. "Well neither do I. I don't really care what happens to the people I don't know in this war, as long as me and my mother survive and I win, I'll be happy." "I think the same of my mother and sister." "Well either way, I'll be the one to win in the end." "And why's that?"."Because I won't let myself lose." "Well if your so confident then why do you want me to call off the atracks?" he said smirkingly. "I-I don't care! Send a thousand attacks and I'll survive it! I'm not even sure why I came here in the first place!" Alois screamed. Reito paused. "Your bluffing." "Am not!" "Then why would you come all the way here twice? It's because you know your kingdom is to weak to survive an attack. We've killed most of your military, and I believe there are no doctors left in Soyota. So you know your only chance is to try and convince us to call of the attack." Alois narrowed his eyes in anger of Reito seeing right through him. "You bastard...I don't need to convince anyone, I'm going back and I'm going to survive the war. The next time you see me I'll be the ruler of this land." he leaped onto the side bars of the wall. "Farewell..." and he slid down the bars and returned to his kingdom. Reito sighed. "I feel sorry for the poor bastard. Caught up in his own pride so much that he'll die before getting help. But I can't blame him, I'd do the same." he muttered as the sun went down.


End file.
